He would have noticed
by Antoni
Summary: You once said, you wondered who would notice if something happened to you and you were just gone."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

so first of all, this is my first Addex story. I put a lot of time in it and I really enjoyed writing it. I really start to like them as a couple.

I hope you`ll like the story and have as much fun reading it like I had writing it.

Another point, this story isn`t betaed so sorry if there are mistakes. If there are too many, just tell me and I`ll look for someone to beta it.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1

„You should call and tell him Addison."  
"No I think I`ll tell him in person when I`m back in Seattle. Right now I`m happy about becoming a mother which eventually will fade if I call him now."

"You don`t think he would want the baby?"  
"He`s like a mini Mark Sloan Nae, so no I don`t think he would want our baby."

After the 60 day-thing and all that stuff I finally decided to come to LA where my former best friend Naomi Bennet has a practice. She`s a fertility specialist. That`s why I came to LA in the first place, to get pregnant. But after Nae got my bloodwork back she told me excited that I already am pregnant and then we did the first ultrasound to find out how far along I am.

With the ultrasound we found out that I`m only 4 weeks along which means that it`s definitely Alex Karev`s and that we indeed are having a baby.

Oh my god I am so excited!

"So how long do you want to stay?"  
"Forever?" I was kidding.  
"Great because we have an empty office down the floor."

"I really appreaciate the offer Naomi, I really do, but I already have a job."  
"Well anyway, working in a private practice is much better for a mother. You would have more time off and you could organize your patients the way you like it…"

"I know Nae, I`ll think about it."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes promise."

"Good because I want to see my niece or nephew grow up."

"Like I said I will think about it."

"Okay so how long do you really plan on staying?"  
"Actually 3 more weeks but I`m not sure if I can keep it from Alex for so long."

"So you think there might is a chance that he`ll be happy about it?"

"No, not happy but maybe, he will grow to like the fact about becoming a father. That`s all I want. For him to love the baby and it them every once in a while. I want my child to know it`s father even if he`s 10 years younger than I am."

2 weeks later I decided it was time to go back to Seattle and get it over with. I just had to tell him, not a big deal. At least I tried to convince me that it isn`t a big deal.

"Dr. Montgomery, you`re back." His smilie let my heart melt. It was kind of scary what he could do to me with a single smile.

"Hello Dr. Karev."  
"How was your trip. You were in LA right?"

"Yes exactly. It was good. Eventful."  
"Would you like to crap a coffee or something?"

This confused me. Why was he all friendly and interested about how my trip was. I thought he was with Ava or Rebecca or whatever she calls herself now.

"Umm, of course."  
"Good. It`s my lunchbreak. We could get out of the hospital for a while. You still have time off, don`t you?"

"Yes, right. Let`s go then."  
"So why LA?"

"In LA lives my best friend from med. school. I haven`t seen her in like forever. She has a practice there with her husband Sam who once was a good friend of Dereks. She`s a fertility specialist."

"Did you go there to meet your old friend or because she`s a fertility specialist?"  
"The second one."

"You want a baby?"  
"Yes and when we did the tests, well we found out that I already am pregnant."

He was obviously in shock. I guess he knew from the moment the words left my mouth that it was probably his baby.

"You are pregnant? Is it mine?"

I couldn`t say it so I just nodded my head closing my eyes hoping for the best.

"So I guess you`re keeping it?"  
"Yes Alex, I am keeping it. It might be my last chance of becoming a mother."

"Okay. Wow that`s a lot to adjust."  
"I totally understand if you don´t want to have a baby. I don´t expect anything from you. I mean you didn`t even finish your internship."

"Addison you`re babbling. Would you just shut up for a moment?"  
"Why?"

"Because I`m going to kiss you know."  
"You`re what?"

"I`m going to kiss you. Know."

"Okay" I nodded slowly. I wasn`t that happy for a really long time.

Then he moved his face closer to mine until his sweet, soft lips touched mine and then he kissed me lovingly. It was a soft kiss but it meant so much for both of us.

"I think I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."

"You do?"  
"Yes, I guess I do. I want to be with you. I want to be part of your and our baby`s life."

"I think I`m in love with you too. I never thought I would say that but now I feel so much better than before."

"So are we like a couple now?"  
"Do you want us to be a couple?" I asked him still unsure what to think about all this."

"Yes, Yes! I want to be with you. You`re the most amazing woman I have ever met and I`m pretty sure you`re the most amazing woman in the whole wide world."

"I want to be with you too, but could we keep it quiet for a while."  
"Of course. I don`t want the others to know anyway. At least not yet."

"I have a job offer in LA. And I would like to take the job but I totally understand if you want to stay here."

"No, going to LA sounds great. The other inters are strange. Izzie and George are a couple, Cristina is about to get married and Meredith, well she`s Meredith."

"But you`re internship and residency?"  
"Internship is over in 2 month and I can do my residency in LA as well as in Seattle."

"I don`t want us to hurry in making this decision. I would go alone too if you would want me too."

"No, I don`t. I really don`t! I want to be with you and our baby. I was just being stupid. I was in love with you ever since I first met you. Remember the vanilla latte I once gave to Sloan?"

"Yes, he was really pissed of."  
"I only did it because he was mean to you."

"Really?"  
"Really."

"Why haven`t I realised that before?"  
"Because you were in love with Shepherd."

"Right, Derek."  
"Do you still in love with him?"

"I think part of me will always be in love with him. But I could never be with him again. Not even if he wanted me back."

"Good. Because I will never give up on us again. I will never let you go."  
"Thank you."

"You once said, you wondered who would notice if something happened to you and you were just gone."  
"Yes, I remember."

"I would have noticed if you were suddenly gone. I would have noticed."

To be continued…

* * *

I really hope you liked it and I would like it very much, when you`d click onto the little button below and write me what you think in those great reviws. So feel free and inspired and write me your thougths ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2

A week later in Addison`s hotel room

The past week was great for both of them. Alex was at the hotel every night except the one he had to be at work.

"Hi beautiful, how was your day?"  
"Good realexing. I did manicure and pedicure, died my hair."

"Well while you were doing nothing all day, I was in two surgeries."  
"Yeah? Tell me about it." I instructed him.

"The first one was a C-section." He told me everything and it was so cute how excited he was about it. I was sure he would become a neonatle surgen one day, even if he always said he would go into plastics.

"Oh and I got a call from a Dr. Charlotte King. She`s Chief of staff at St. Ambrose in LA. She said I could do my residency there. Did you ask her if I could start there?"

"Yes. I want you to have a good job."  
"Thank you, but I could have handled that by my self. But thank you anyway."

"You`re welcome. I told Nae I would start at the practice in 9 weeks. When we are settled in our new house in LA."  
"Good plan."  
"Hmm. I know I`m good. I`m great, I`m prilliant." I laughed.

"You`re the best." he replied laughing full heartly.

"

Are you going to tell anyone about us before we leave?" I asked him now because I wasn´t sure if I want them to know.

"No, I don`t think so. I want to start fresh. I don`t need them anymore. They are lousy friends anyway. What about you?"

"I`ll tell Richard tomorrow. When I tell him that I won`t sign the knew contract because mine is over in 4 weeks."

"What about Baley and Torres?"

"They are great people but I wouldn`t consider them as real friends. I don`t know I just have the feeling that they wouldn`t approve and I don`t need that crawp."

"I totally understand."  
"Thank you. I understand why you don`t want to tell them too. Let`s start fresh without all of that baggage."

"Let`s start over. I love you and little pumkin in there" he said and stroke softly over my lower abdomen.

"Let`s hope it`s not a pumkin." I laughed placing my hand right over Alex`s.

The next day I went straight to Dr. Richard Webber`s office. I knew he wouldn`t be pleased about my resignation.

"Hello Richard, do you have a minute or two?"

"Addison" He said smiling. "for you I`ll always have a minute or two."

"I`m here to tell you that I`m going to move to LA."  
"Why?"

"Because there is nothing that keeps me here. Well there would be something but that something decided it will come with me. So no, there is nothing left for me in Seattle.

"May I ask who this someone is? I mean he`s stealing my favorite surgeon."  
"Promise you`ll stay calm? You won`t kill him right?"

"Of course not Addison. So who is it?"  
"Alex Karev."

"The intern Alex Karev?"  
"Yes, exactly."

"Wow. Wow. God I`m speechless."  
"There is something else."

"What is it?"  
"I`m pregnant. Alex and I are having a baby and you`re the only person who knows about that in the whole hospital and we would appreciate it if you wouldn`t talk to anyone about it except for Adele of course."

"No one knows?"  
"No one knows. We want to start fresh and that wouldn`t work with all Seattle-Grace people involved in our new life."

"I totally understand. And not even Shepherd or Sloan know about it?"  
"No. If I would tell them, the whole hospital would know 5 minutes later besides, I don`t want them to know."

"Okay. I`m happy for you, as long as you`re happy."

"I am. And I`m going to be a mom."

"Congratualtions Addie."  
"Thank you Richard. Thank you."

"You`re welcome."

To be continued….

* * *

I know it`s short and I`m really sorry about that. And I`m also sorry that the next chapter won`t be longer than this chapter either.

Well anyway I certainly hope you liked the new chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews. I really enjoy writing this and I seriously fall in love with Addex.

Chapter 3

7 weeks later we finally arrived in LA. It has been easy to hide the pregnancy. I almost had no morning sickness and besides that the baby and I were totally healthy. Butour relationship was another problem. With the passing weeks it became a little harder to hide our relationship.

"So how do you like our knew house?"

"I think it`s great. We should go furniture shopping tomorrow. Most important is the living room and the master bedroom, right?"

"I think so, I mean it`s the famous second trimester."  
"You`re like a child on christmas you know that right?" I asked him who was smirking by the thought of the last night and the ones who would probably follow in the following weeks.

"I know, but I can`t help it." He chuckled.

"I think there`s a light curve visible now."  
"You think so?"

"Hmm" I was so proud. Every morning I look at myself closely in the mirror and see if my bump was finally growing.

"Show me" he instructed me.

"Tonight honey. Now you have to go meet Dr. King and make a good first impression."  
"Fine. Have fun with Naomi and pumkin."

"I`ll have lots of fun. Go to the hospital and show them how great you are." She instructed.  
"I will. I love you and our little pumpkin in there." He said while stroking over my bumb.  
"We love you too."

Of course Alex`s interview with Dr. King was a success. He started at the hospital only 4 days later and I started at the practice 2 weeks afterwards because I wanted to finish establishing our new home. We both like our knew jobs and are getting more excited about the baby every day now.

"Are you ready to find out your babies gender today?" I was now 36 weeks pregnant and until now we couldn`t agree weather or not to find out, but last night we decided that we want to find out now.

"Yes we`re ready." We answered in union.

"Wow that`s a surprise." Naomi chuckled.  
"Yeah now let`s start I want to know if I have a son or daughter" I said really impatient.

"You waited 36 weeks and now you can`t even wait for a minute? You guys are strange. Let`s start."

"Your daughter has a very strong heartbeat." Naomi said looking at Alex`s and my face waiting for a reaction.

"It`s a girl" Alex exclaimed excited. The enormous smile grew even wider with the news of our daughter.

"It`s a girl." I repeated happy. My feeling weather we`re having a boy or a girl changed almost every day. But now I was just so happy about our little girl.

"Do you guys have already a name?"  
"Laura-Anouk Montgomery-Karev" I said proud. This was all I ever wanted. A baby with the man I love.

"That`s a nice name. I like it. Laura. Alex, Addison and Laura." She smiled.

"I guess we have lots of shopping to do now." I said excited. We waited to decorate the nursery incase we would find out the gender before birth. If not, the most important things were already in there.

"Oh god be with me." Alex exclaimed and earned a very angry glare from his wife. We got married only 3 weeks earlier. Alex proposed when I was 20 weeks along. He got home from work early and prepared a dinner for two. It was really nice. We just spent a great, releaxed evening together and then while we were doing the dishes he asked me to marry him.

Afterwards he told me he had a whole speech planned and stuff like that but he didn`t have the guts to ask me earlier so it just slipped while we were doing the dishes.  
I have to admit, I was shocked. After all, we were only together for a couple of weeks. Derek and I have been a couple for nearly 4 years when he asked me to marry him.  
But what was strange, I didn`t have to think about my answer because I was sure. I was sure that he was serious and that it would work. I trust him.

3 weeks after we found out we would have a gilr we welcomed our little Laura. She was born one week early but she was perfectly healty. She was only 49 cm long but that was okay. She was perfect. She has blond hair and bright blue-green eyes. She looks a lot like me but later she showed us that she was a lot more like Alex at least in her personality.

To be continued…

* * *

So that was chapter 3. The next one will be 2.5 years in the future and I`ll post it in the next days. Of course it will be up more quickly when you leave me a review.

Love

Antonia

PS: I have an open poll on my profile asking about who my next story should be about. So please vote because I can`t decide.

And to all "Imagine" readers, I haven`t forgotten about the story, I`ll update as soon as I get a reply from my beta-reader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two and a half years later

"I never thought I would walk into that building again." I stated when we stood in front of Seattle-Grace hospital.  
"Me neither. But here we are again. We're complete new people. Now we're a family with three beautiful little children."

"I wanna go with dada" Laura said. Laura is a very happy little girl. She's very open towards strangers which I sometimes don't like at all because if someone would want to kidnap her, it wouldn't be difficult. She would easily just go with him, no matter who this person is.

We were currently trying to change that.

Samira on the other hand, who is only one year and six months old, is the complete opposite to her sister. She has brown eyes, just like Alex's, not as much hair as Laura but still blond.

Samira is very shy and would never let a stranger touch her. She starts screaming instantly.

In many ways, they are complete opposites to each other.

But either way, they are both beautiful. Laura is daddy's little girl and Samira is completely mommy's little girl.

Only three weeks ago we welcomed our third child. This time a boy. We named him Sanders. Alex wanted him to be Alex Junior, but after many, long arguments we agreed on Sanders because it means Alexander's son. From the moment he was born we could tell, he would be different to his sisters. He again had blond hair and blue-green eyes, just like Anouk and about his personality the only thing we could say so far is that he has a strong and loud voice.

"See you later then."  
"Are you sure you can take them with you?" Alex asked me. I wanted to take the baby with me and of course Samira wanted to come with me too.

"Yes. Richard only wants to talk to me and I will meet the patient after lunch. You can take them then, okay?"

"Sure, love you." he smiled and gave me a quick peck.

"Love you too. Bye Laura. Does mommy get a kiss?"

"Yes." She smiled and gave me a quick peck as well and then said bye with her sweet voice.

Most of the time I had Sanders in a baby sling so Samira could be in the buggy but of course this day I didn't have a buggy with me, so I walked into the hospital with the baby in the baby sling and the toddler on my hip, because she was very whiny today, straight towards the elevators.

Of course I had to run into some familiar faces in the elevator.

"Addie?" Mark and Derek said in union, slightly surprised to see me. Maybe because I was back and never said goodbye when I left or because of the children in my arms. Probably both.

"Hello Mark, Derek" I greeted them, shifting Samira on my hip.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Richard asked me to come here for the TTTS-case you guys admitted last week."

"Right. So who are those two little cuties?" Derek asked me smiling while Mark looked at me like I just ripped his heart out.

"This is my daughter Samira, can you say hi sweetie?" I asked her. Because of her shyness she quickly buried her face in the nape of my neck.

"I guess that's a no. And this is my son Sanders."  
"Wow, two kids Addison, impressive."

"Well Derek my biological clock is ticking. I won't be able to have kids forever."  
"Right. So how old are they?"

"Samira here is one and a half and this little man is only three weeks old and their sister Laura is two and a half." I told them proudly.

"Three children? Wow, congratulations I guess."

"Thank you Derek."

"Well who's the happy guy?" Derek continued asking me questions while Mark eyed me hurt and disappointed.

"Alex Karev."  
"Karev as in that intern Karev?" Mark asked, shaking his head in disbelieve.  
"Yes Mark, as in the intern, but he's a resident now. A really good one."

"You were pregnant when you left, weren't you?"  
"Yes."

"So you kept his baby but not mine?"  
"Yes Mark. And I can't say that I regret my decision. He's a great father."

"Well I guess congratulations." He then said with a really, really small smile. I think a person who didn't know Mark would have never called it a smile but I could tell. He tried to be happy for me.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He said and his smile grew a little because Samira looked at him curiously.

"You should know that Mark has a daughter and that he's going to be a grandfather soon?" Derek said, then grinning widely at the thought that his best friend who's only forty-two, is already becoming a grandfather.

"You're a grandpa." I laughed teasingly. It was almost like we were five or six years back in time and we were best friends again. And all that in less than a minute.

"I'm not a grandpa, I'm going to be a grandpa." He stated.

"Well it's kind of funny anyway. My oldest kid is two and a half and yours is already having a child herself. How old is she by the way?"

"Seventeen"  
"That's young."

"It is, but I'm going to help her."

"You?" I asked, laughing loudly, which made Samira look at me in surprise.

"Yes, I grew up you know."

"Good. That's good."

"What about you and Meredith?" I now asked Derek. I knew how much he always had wanted children but it never seemed to be a good time for us during our marriage.

"Well, I think she's ready to try."  
"That's good. You know your child will be younger than Mark's grandchild." I continued laughed at the irony.

"Yeah I know and I'm glad I'm not going to be a grandpa yet."

Then the elevator doors opened and all of us stepped out. Mark and Derek walked towards their offices and I walked directly towards Richards. On my way there I met Miranda Bailey and Callie Torres, Isobel Stevens and George O'Malley.

They were talking about a case they were currently working on together.

"Addison Montgomery!" Bailey greeted me, eying me closely.

"You could have at least e-mailed me that you're a mother now" she said and glared at me.

"Sorry Miranda, no one around here knew, except for Richard. And in about five minutes the whole hospital will know. Listen, I don't have time right now, I have a meeting with the Chief ten minutes ago. We'll talk some other time."

"You don't get away so easily." She told me, looking at me like she was my mother and I did a really bad thing. But she also looked a little disappointed.

Samira was already hiding her face in my hair again, not looking at the scary little woman.

"See you guys around."

Only twenty seconds later I knocked on Richard's office door and he opened it smiling, pulling me into a soft hug to not squash the children in my arms.

"Addison it's good to see you. And you too Samira." He greeted her and she eyed him carefully because he tickled her stomach and she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Hello Richard, it's good to see you too. How are you and Adele?" I asked him while placing Samira on the ground but she instantly wrapped her arms around my legs.  
"We're doing better. We've had marriage counselling and I think we've really made progress."

"That sounds good. Tell me about the case?" I reply and stroke over my daughters hair, smiling at her slightly.  
"Well you actually already know everything. Nothing changed since I sent you the file."

"Okay. Then I think I'll talk to the patient later and book an OR for tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yes we can book an OR later but I actually told the patient and her husband you would come now because the husband has to go back to work in an hour. I hope that's okay."

"Well I have the kids with me." You say a little uncomfortable.  
"You could leave them with me while you're talking to the Riley's."

"I would but Samira won't stay with you. She's very shy and doesn't even like being touched by strangers."

"Then just take them with you. I don't think they'll mind. They already have two children and they are there most of the time."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I'll take you to the room. Do you want to come to dinner tonight? Adele wants to cook and wants to finally see the kids again."

"Sure. I'll talk to Alex but I don't think he'll mind."

"Good. We're here." Richard said when he stopped in front of a door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Riley, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery and she's going to do the surgery."

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I know it's not very professional but would you mind if my children would stay here? I actually planned on meeting you this afternoon, I didn't know that I would meet you now, if I had known I would have left them with their father."

"Of course we don't mind. Ours are here too most of the time."

"Thank you. So I'd like to do an ultrasound first so I can have a picture of the current situation."

"Okay."

"Samira mommy has to work for a second."  
"Okay" she said quietly with her hoarse voice, clutching my legs so I can barely move.

"So that's going to be a little cold."

"I know." She chuckled. "It's not my first pregnancy or ultrasound."

"Of course not. Well luckily it is like we expected and not worse, so I would say I schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning if that is okay with everyone. Richard?"

"Yes that's great. I'll book an OR for you."  
"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes."  
"Sorry I have to interrupt, I have to go, bye Mr. and Mrs. Riley. Addison, dinner at six."

"Right, see you later Richard."

One hour later I arrived at our hotel room.

"Hey you're back" Alex greeted me.

"Yes we are. Where's Laura?"

"Taking a nap."  
"Samira could use one too. She's been whiny the whole time."

"Ohh are you tired sweetie?"  
"Yes" she said, looking at her daddy with her big brown eyes.

"Come on let's get you changed in your pyjamas and then you can take a nap like Laura, how do you like that?"

She nodded her head and reached out for Alex to pick her up. When he had her in his arms she immediately laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll put Sanders down. He's been up the whole time, too."

"Well that means we have some alone time then" He smirked.

"Don't even think about it. I'm sorry but I'm still sore."  
"It's been three weeks." He whined. I could understand that he was craving for sex as we haven't had sex in more than three months.

"Well, your son has a pretty big head, Dr. Karev." I stated annoyed. It had been a difficult birth. He was much bigger than the girls, through the entire pregnancy already, and he was sixteen days late. We had to induce labour because he didn't want to come out himself.

"But it has been three weeks" he cried.

"Well as long as you don't have to push a ten pound baby out of your vagina you don't get to complain Karev!" With that I walked into the bigger bedroom, changed Sanders` diaper and then placed him in his crib.

Then I walked into the living room where Alex was changing Samira in her pyjamas to not wake up Laura.

"Mama bed?"  
"No sweetie, mama doesn't go to bed now."

"Mama me bed?"  
"You want me to take you to bed?" I asked my baby girl.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"I'll take you to bed then."

Ten minutes later

"I'm sorry Addie."

"You should be a little more understanding. Or at least try to understand Alex. Even if I wasn't sore anymore, I wouldn't even want sex because the hormones that are still driving me nuts and I just don't feel like it. I totally understand that you want to have sex, I really do but I just can't. Okay?"

"Yes it's okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what got in my head to be such an ass."  
"Exactly that's what you are, an ass!" I said still a little mad.

To be continued…

* * *

So this was chapter 4 and it was betaed. I really hope you liked it. :)

I`ll update as soon as possible but it might takes a little longer this time.


	5. Chapter 5

HI, I`m back with chapter 5 of "He would have noticed". It`s pretty short but I promise the next chapter is much longer

;)

Chapter 5

.

That evening we went to the Webber`s to have dinner with them, after all we haven`t seen them since Samira`s birth. That was the last time they came to LA for a visit.

Alex the kids and I spent a nice afternoon together. We went to the park, fed the ducks and just spent time as a family. We definitely don`t do that often enough.

"Momma what does Adele make for dinner?" Laura asked me. She doesn`t eat much. She never eats things she doesn`t know from home.

"I don`t know sweetie, but I`m sure Adele makes something you like."  
"But what if not?" she asked with teary eyes. "I`m really hungry!"

"Then we make you something different sweetie"  
"Really?" she asked.

"Of course bug." Alex answered soft.

"Ring bell?" Samira asked with wide hazle eyes.

"Sure baby, come here." I took her into my arms so she could reach the bell and she pushed the button while laughing.

"Hello, look who`s finally here" Adele greeted us and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hello Adele. How are you?" I asked her. I was so happy to finally see her again. After all she is more a mother to me than Bizzy is and Richard is more a father to me than the Captain.

"I`m great, I`m great. Hello Alex and you must be Laura and you must be Samira, am I right?"

"Yes" Laura answerd for herself and for her little sister.

"And that must be Sanders" she said and looked at the baby who was sleeping in the baby-carriage. "He`s adorable."

"Come on in. You can put your jackets down over there. Do you want me to help you?" She asked Samira who was currently trying to open the zipper of her jacket.

But she instantly hid behind Alex`s legs and hid her face, because she thought if she closed her eyes, she would be gone and we couldn`t see her anymore.

"Don`t take it personal Adele, she doesn`t like strangers very much. She needs a while to warm up. Laura though is a toatlly different story, right?"

"Yup" she said smiling widely now again. The fear she wouldn`t like the food was gone suddenly.

"Addison you know where the living room is, I have to go to the kitchen and finish dinner."

"Do you need help?"

"Don`t be silly you go into the living room and enjoy the time with your family. I`m almost finished anyway." Adele then walked into the kitchen leaving us on our own.

"Laura get your shoes off, so we can go into the living room." I orderd, meanwhile I was taking Sanders ` jacket and took him out of the car seat because he just opened his eyes.

"Hello sweetie, did you sleep well?" I asked him. Then he started whining, but I cooed at the baby and rubbed his back up and down soothingly.

In that very moment the front door opened and Richard appeared in the hall.

"Karev, it´s good to see you took good care of Addie and the kids. Congratulations for the knew baby."

"Thank`s Richard. He`s going to be a real Karev" Alex replied proud. I`m sure he wanted already a boy when I was pregnant with Laura but he did a good job in hiding his disappointment when I was pregnant with the girls. Sanders was indeed the first of our kids whose last name is only Karev. The girls both are Montgomery-Karev`s.

"I`m sure he will be." Richard said. We were now all in the living room. Laura was occupied with some toys we brought and Samira played with a rocking horse.

"So I heard you specialized in neonatle surgery?" Richard asked my husband.

"Yes I did. I have the best teacher, don`t I" He said smiling taking my hand in his squeezing it lightly.

"You indeed have. I would love to have you back in my hospital." He then said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Richard, no chance. We have a life in LA now. We`re happy there."  
"We are" Alex agreed with me, his smile always made my heart melt. He was just the most perfect man. The most perfect husband and the most perfect daddy.

to be continued...

* * *

Yeah I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I promise the next one will be better. Next chapter will be more Addison, Mark and Derek.  
So thanks for reading and I update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, :D

Blair Mariella Waldorf: Thanks for your reviews This chapter is written for you. I hope you`ll enjoy the Addison/Derek/Mark scenes.

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6

.

We spend a really nice evening at the Webber's but left early because first, the kids became really tired and second, the surgery was scheduled for eight AM the next morning, so I had to get up extra early to be ready in time.

"Adds? Are you still awake?" Whispered Alex at ten PM. Sure it wasn't that late just yet but ever since they have children, they go to bed earlier. Now we lay in bed with a ridiculous amount of space between us facing away from each other.

"Yes, why?" I whispered back because Sanders was sleeping in the same room. Then I turn around to face him just like he did just a second ago.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about earlier, when you came back from the hospital. I was an ass."

"You get it, right? Because I really can't just yet."  
"That's why I said sorry now. I get it Adds, I do."  
"Okay."

"I love you." He said and reached out to place his arm around my waist.

"I love you too." I said and snuggled close to him.

We both fell asleep in no time now because we were both relieved and because we just could fall asleep easier in each others arms.

But the peaceful sleep didn't last for too long, because only three hours later Sanders was up. At least he doesn't wake up every two hours anymore like he did the first couple of days. He's only up once a night now and for a three week old baby, this is pretty good.

"I'll get him if you want to" Alex said, but I was already reaching out for the crying baby and placed him in my arms so he could calm down.

"Go back to sleep. You'll need it tomorrow with all three of them." I said smirking as I know very well how hard it is to be alone with three children under the age of three. It's tough at times, especially because Laura's the only one who can talk properly, of course it's normal that Samira can't talk much yet.

"Shh baby, it's okay." I tried to sooth him while changing his diaper, but when he's hungry there's not much anyone can do to calm him.

After I've changed him, I made myself comfortable on the bed and he latches on immediately and after only a couple of minutes he fell asleep like he does so often when I breastfeed him.

The next day started early. I got up at six AM so I could take a shower without being in a hurry and because all three children are normally still asleep at this time of the day.

I arrived at 7:30 at the hospital and after checking on Mrs. Riley I went to the scrub room. The surgery was a full success without any complications.

"Mr. Riley, the surgery went very well. It was a success. You can come with me to see your wife now."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery-Karev, so the babies and my wife are going to be okay?"  
"Your wife is in recovery and the babies are better than ever before. I noticed that one baby is much smaller than the other one but that's perfectly normal with twins. They are going to be healthy children." I explain him and smile at him happily because of the successful surgery.

"She should wake up in the next thirty minutes. A nurse will page me as soon as she's awake and I'll come and check on her then."

"Good, thank you Dr. Montgomery-Sloan."  
"You're welcome, see you later."

I decided it would be best to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The surgery was long and it was already noon. Sure did this mean that the cafeteria was already very crowded.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Both Meredith and Cristina asked surprised when they eyed me.

"Dr. Grey, Yang"

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked bluntly.  
"The TTTS-case. I just finished the surgery."

"Oh good."  
"Addison." Derek greeted me with a hug.  
"Hey Derek. You didn't tell Meredith I'm here."

"We haven't seen each other since we talked yesterday." He said and gave Meredith a quick kiss.  
"Okay."  
"Do you want to go out with Mark and me tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"I'd love too, but I need to pack. We'll leave early in the morning. When does your shift end?"  
"Uhm at four, why?"  
"How about you join me in the park. I planned to take the kids out, maybe find a playground." I explained and suggested an alternative plan.

"Okay, see you then?"  
"Hey Red." Mark said. He was like a total different person. A full 180° change. He even hugged me.

"Hi Mark." I smiled at him. "Derek will join me and the kids in the park later today, do you want to come along?"

"Yes, it would be good. Do you mind if I bring Sloane? I don't think she's ever held a child before.

"If she wants to. I'd like to meet her." Right then I was paged. "See you at four in the hallway?"  
"Sure."

"I'm back." I said when I walked into our hotel room. But then noticed that it was quiet and that my husband, as well as both of our daughters were asleep in the king-sized bed.

They were looking so cute, all fast asleep. The kids probably tired Alex out. He's not the kind of guy who takes naps. Not at all.

I'm just about to join Alex and the girls when I notice that the baby is awake. That's when I take him and place him on the bed as well, my arms are placed securely around him and we both drifted off to sleep as well.

It was 2:30 pm when I felt tiny hands on my face playing with my lips and hair.

When I opened my eyes I saw both Samira and Sanders looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ma"  
"What is it Samira?"

She just continued babbling.

"How about we get up and then go to the park? Would you like that baby girl?"

"Yes."

"Hey, what time is it?" Alex asked with a groggy voice.

"It's 2:30. You wanna join Derek, Mark his daughter and me in the park later?"

"I think I better get some more sleep. I'm not feeling too good."

"You're glowing Alex." I noticed when I felt his forehead.  
"Crap."  
"Exactly. You stay in bed and I take the kids out. I don't want them to get sick too."

"Okay."

The kids and I arrived at the hospital surprisingly exactly at four o'clock. I took Sanders in the baby sling and Samira sat in the stroller.

"Come on Laura."  
"Can I push the stroller Mommy?"

"Sure come here, but not too fast."

"Yup. Can we play in the sandbox?" she asked me excited. She loved building sandcastles.

"When we find a playground, sure."

"Hey Addie" Mark said and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Addie, this is my daughter Sloane, Sloane this is Addison. She's one of my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you Sloane."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you. And who are these three?" She asked me pointing to all three children. She looked a little uncomfortable but tried to be nice.

"I'm Laura." Laura said smiling widely.

"Hi Laura." Sloane and Mark said in union.

"This is Samira and Sanders." I said and introduced the children to Sloane.

"Where's Derek?"  
"He'll be here in a couple of minutes. What about Alex?"  
"He has a fever. I told him to stay in bed."  
Derek arrived only shortly after them and then they walked to the nearest park. Derek even knew where to find a playground where we stopped for a while.

"Addison, can I ask you something?" Sloane asked when we were in the park for about an hour. The girls were happily playing on the playground with Mark and Derek. They were giggling happily.

"Sure. What is it?"  
"How does it feel?" She asked, the fear visible in her eyes.

"You mean birth?"  
"Yeah, labour and birth."

"Well the contractions are like you probably know very painful. The contractions get worse but you can get a PDA. Have you heard about that?"

"Yes. Does it really help?"  
"It really helps." I confirmed chuckling. "Well and the birth progress itself feels pretty amazing. Of course it hurts but when you feel your baby leave your body, it's probably one of the best feelings you'll ever feel and all the pain you felt before is forgotten. The exhaustion is gone, at least for a couple of minutes and when they place your baby on your chest, it's the best feeling ever."

"Have you had a c-section as well?"  
"Yes I had one. Samira was brought into this world via c-section. I had placenta praevia when I was pregnant with her and it was too risky to have a natural birth. It actually was an emergency c-section."

"What do you think is better?"  
"I preferred a vaginal delivery, because I think it's very important so you can bond with your child. I actually wasn't there when she was born because I had a general anaesthetic and it made me feel so strange because she suddenly was born and my big belly was gone. I couldn't remember anything at all. Well I collapsed at home and only woke up until after the c-section."

"So you had more problems bonding with Samira than with the other two?"  
"Yeah kind of. Only at first because she's a real mommy girl but still. It was different to Laura's and Sanders' birth. I felt like I had missed something. Something really important. Maybe it's different when you're awake during c-section but I definitely prefer a vaginal delivery."

"Thank you Addison. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. So have you ever held a newborn before?"

"Umm no. I don't think I have ever held a child before." She said looking frightened.

"Well how about you practice a little with Sanders and I can play a little with my girls."  
"Are you sure? I mean what if I break him?"  
"You won't break him. Babies are tougher than you think. He doesn't break that easily, so as long as you don't drop him and support his head, you won't hurt him." I replied and took Sanders out of the baby sling and placed him in Sloane's arms.

"You okay?"  
"I, I think so." She stammered.

"Just call me or put him in the stroller if you feel like you can't handle him anymore."  
"Okay."

"How are you guys doing?"  
"Great." They replied at the same time. The girls were still laughing. While Mark built sandcastles with Laura while Derek helped Samira sliding and climbing on the monkey bars.

They played catch before and it was just too cute to see the two men running around the playground with two little girls.

"You boys look just like daddies. You know that right?"  
"We do?"  
"Yes, both of you would be great dads." I confirmed.

"Well, I hope I'll be one soon. Meredith agreed to try, so if we're lucky we'll have a baby in nine or ten months."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you guys."  
"Thanks. It's good to have you back Adds." Derek said smiling widely at me.  
"It's good to have you guys back." Was my reply and it made me so happy to talk to them again. Even if I was happier than ever before in my life, with Alex and the kids, Mark and Derek will always be part of me and they are also a part of me being happy. They are family and I feel incomplete without them around, without being able to talk to them.

"She really must like you Derek."  
"I'm just playing with her." He replied while he helped Samira climbing up the ladder so she could slide.

"Most people aren't allowed to_ touch_ her Derek. It normally takes time for her to trust people. She obviously really likes you."

"Well maybe she just likes my hair." He said smirking.

"Yeah maybe." I chuckled knowing that it wasn't just the hair. He just was natural with children, he'll be a great dad.

"Marky, again please" Laura begged giggling and because he couldn't say no to he,r he swirled her around again and again.

"So now it's enough or you'll get dizzy." He said and let her down.  
"I think she already is." I laughed because Laura was walking wobbly and then fell in the sand.

"I guess you're right." He joined my laughter and Laura too.

"So how's Sloane doing over there?" Mark asked me concerned.

"She's scared Mark. She's never held a baby before and she's afraid of giving birth. Scared of being responsible for another human being. She can't even take care of herself, even less a baby, Mark. She definitely needs help if she wants to keep the baby."

"I'll give my best but I don't have much experience with babies either. I'm a freshman in these kind of things too."

"You'll handle and if you need help, I'm sure Callie and Derek would be glad to help. Right Der?"

"Sure. I'll keep an eye on them Addie."

"You'll manage, don't worry. You both have lots to learn but you'll manage and I'm always only a call away. Day and night."

"Thanks Adds."  
"You're welcome. Why don't you go sit with her and Sanders for a little while. You guys need to talk and I have the feeling you're only talking if necessary. Am I right?"

"I just don't know what to tell her. I mean I gave her mother money for an abortion. It's hard."

"But there's no way around it. Go sit with her if you want to. Make sure she doesn't break my son." I said, chuckling.

"Do you mind if I kiss your cheek?"  
"Why of course not."  
"Thank you." He said and indeed kissed my cheek.

"Mommy look how big my sandcastle is" Laura exclaimed excited, jumping in the sand up and down while pulling my right arm so I would follow her.

"I'm coming, slow down sweetie. Wow. Well if that isn't the Queen's palace." I said, smiling proudly. It indeed was a big castle, of course it was made by a two and a half year old but still, it was pretty impressing.

"What?" She said thinking about it but not getting what I just said. "The queen lives in a sandcastle?".

"No, never mind sweetie. It's great Laura"

Dinner

"Do you remember that one Christmas, when the tree caught fire? It was the second Christmas we spent together at Derek's place." Mark said.

"Yeah right, Kathleen was very pregnant." Derek laughed at the memory of his very pregnant sister.

"Addison wanted to help mom cook, and after she had ruined the salad and burned something, mom released her happily out of the kitchen."

"I can cook now." I stated being proud of my acquired cooking skills.

"I don't believe you." Derek teased. "You didn't cook once during our marriage."

"I did too. Even back then I knew how to make pasta. I made pasta, a lot. Every time I wanted to surprise you with dinner."

"That doesn't count. I taught you how to make pasta. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to cook pasta."

"Don't be so full of yourself. I wouldn't have starved. I survived when you were gone didn't I?"

"Then I was there to cook Addie." Mark said and both men burst out into laughter.

"You guys are so mean." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Laura, is your mommy a good cook?" Derek asked Laura.  
"Yes and she cooks great" She exclaimed happily.

"See, I learned how to cook. I'm a good cook now."

"She's your daughter, she must like the food you're cooking or else she'd starve."  
"Alex is a great cook as well."

"He seems like a good guy. I haven't seen him since you guys left, but when you talk about him, your eyes are shining and you can't stop smiling. He really makes you happy, doesn't he." Mark said softly. It was still a little hard on him that she chose Alex over him but he was happy for her and Alex indeed seemed to be a good guy.

"He makes me happy. Really happy. No offence Derek, but I don't think I have ever been that happy while we were married. Maybe in the beginning but later on, I stopped being happy. We didn't see each other anymore.

But Alex, he surprises me everyday with hidden skills and he's such an amazing daddy. He and the kids are my everything." I said and my smile grew even wider and my eyes were probably sparkling like stars. I just couldn't stop smiling. I have everything a woman could ask for. A perfect husband, three beautiful children, a bunch of friends, as well for Mark and Derek.

* * *

So the next chapter will be the epilogue.

I haven`t finished it yet but I can give you a little hint:  
The Karev`s are back in Seattle for a special occasion. Most characters will be involved and Derek`s mom and sister(s) will be there too.

Thanks for reading and please review :D


	7. Authors note

Author`s note:

Hey guys,

my laptop is broken and all my stuff (including all the chapters I`ve already written) are gone.

I don`t know if there`s anything that can be done but either way, it will take a while until I can update again as I might have to write everything again. I could cry! ;(

I don`t know when I can go online again, becaue I`m at a friends right now, using her computer. I hope that my very, very old one still works and will try it out later today or tomorrow and start writing again.

Wish me luck and pray that my laptop will be repaired very soon.

Love you guys

Antonia


End file.
